Lysandre Labs
|map=Kalos Lumiose City Map.png }} The Lysandre Labs (Japanese: フラダリラボ Fleur-de-lis Labs) is the moniker of the hideout located behind a china cabinet in Lysandre Café, which is located in Lumiose City's Magenta Plaza, serving as one of Team Flare's headquarters. It is also the location from which the ultimate weapon is activated. A Hidden Floor can only be unlocked by entering a special password at the elevator; during the post-game Looker missions, Malva will unlock it for the . The Hidden Floor can only be accessed from B1 and can only access B1 and B2. It also has the same layout as B1 except that all of the connected rooms are blocked off except for the middle room in the north. Items (×3) * B1, in the room with the beds on the west side of the floor|X=yes|y=yes|display=Revive ×4}} in the room with the beds on the west side of the floor|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the southeast corner of the floor|X=yes|y=yes}} Mable, in the room on the east side of the floor, after defeating her|X=yes|y=yes}} Trainers B1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLysandre.png |size=150px |prize= 9,800 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,840|1|317|Swalot|♀|46|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAliana.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,720|2|317|Swalot|♂|45|None|510|Liepard|♂|43|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,760|2|510|Liepard|♂|44|None|262|Mightyena|♂|44|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,760|2|229|Houndoom|♀|44|None|454|Toxicroak|♀|44|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,800|2|310|Manectric|♀|43|None|560|Scrafty|♀|45|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCelosia.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBryony.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,840|1|042|Golbat|♂|46|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,760|2|454|Toxicroak|♀|44|None|510|Liepard|♀|44|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,800|2|262|Mightyena|♂|43|None|454|Toxicroak|♂|45|None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMable.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | B3 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSXerosic.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Hidden Floor 150px|Scientist|Sonia|4,320|2|605|Elgyem|♀|60|None|601|Klinklang||60|None|36=ポアンカレ|37=Poincaré}} 150px|Scientist|Ernst|4,248|2|110|Weezing|♂|61|None|695|Heliolisk|♂|59|None|36=クンマー|37=Kummer}} 150px|Lumiose Gang Member|Sedna|4,960|1|630|Mandibuzz|♀|62|None|36=ゲンマ|37=Gemma}} 150px|Lumiose Gang Member|Eris|4,800|2|675|Pangoro|♂|60|None|626|Bouffalant|♀|60|None|36=エブル|37=Ebur}} 150px|Scientist|Justus|4,464|1|089|Muk|♂|62|None|36=ファラデー|37=Faraday}} 150px|Lumiose Gang Member|Nix|4,880|2|621|Druddigon|♂|59|None|553|Krookodile|♂|61|None|36=マルモル|37=Marmor}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,240 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,820 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,240 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Appearance Layout In the anime Lysandre Labs was first mentioned in Mega Evolution Special II, where Alain was revealed to have worked with Lysandre there. After settling affairs in the Hoenn region in Mega Evolution Special III, Alain and Lysandre returned to the labs, where Alain and continued to train. In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain faced a series of ten Mega Evolution Trainers in a row at the labs, while Mairin's , Chespie, freed a Zygarde Core from Lysandre's scientists, an effort that resulted in it entering a coma. Mairin stayed at the laboratory for a time, watching over her comatose Pokémon. Since then, it appeared in several subsequent episodes in the main series as the base of operations for Lysandre, Xerosic, and Team Flare as a whole as they experimented on the Giant Rock, Z2, Mega Evolution energy, and their weapon. The labs appeared again in Coming Apart at the Dreams! and the following two episodes, after Team Flare had started their attack on Lumiose City with the mind controlled Z2. , Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and went to the lab in order to rescue Chespie. After successfully rescuing Chespie, the four made their way to the Giant Rock, which reacted to the energy Chespie had within it, causing it to absorb Chespie and mutate into the shape of a Zygarde 50% Forme. Lysandre Labs was then destroyed by the Giant Rock, which began traveling towards the Anistar City Sundial. The labs were mentioned by Sawyer in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, and later appeared in Till We Compete Again!. He went to the ruins of the labs to assist in studying the Giant Rock that resided there. Unlike the games, where it is located underneath Lumiose City, Lysandre Labs is located at the northwest corner of Kalos. Pokémon kept at Lysandre Labs With Lysandre Escaped In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning and/or featuring Lysandre Labs in the . |type=Stadium|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=111/131|jpset=Forbidden Light|jprarity=U|jpnum=092/094|standard=yes}} Trivia * Lysandre Labs is the only location in Kalos that is not a battle facility where s can be battled. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=弗拉達利研究所 Fātlāaidaahtleih 弗拉達利實驗室 Fúlādálì |zh_cmn=弗拉達利研究所 / 弗拉达利研究所 Fúlādálì 弗拉達利實驗室 Fúlādálì |fi=Lysandre-laboratorio |da=Lysandrelaboratoriet |fr=Labos Lysandre |de=Labor von Flordelis |it=Laboratori Elisio |ko=플라드리 래버러토리 Fleur-de-lis Laboratory |no=Lysandrelaboratoriet |pt_br=Laboratórios Lysandre |es=Laboratorios Lysson |sv=Lysandrelabben Lysandrelabbet }} Category:X and Y locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:Companies in the Pokémon world de:Labor von Flordelis es:Laboratorios Lysson fr:Labos Lysandre it:Laboratori Elisio ja:フラダリラボ zh:弗拉达利研究所